User talk:Thehawkseye98
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Drocell Keinz page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- C. Phantom (Talk) 06:50, November 6, 2011 No problem! I'm always glad to help out :) Oh and also I should really formally welcome you, eh? Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! I'm Tsuminohime, or you can just call me Tsumi like everyone else does :D I'm really happy you joined and I hope you stay for a long time! Just remember that whenever you want to start a new convo on someone's talk page to use a new header, to sign your name and also, review our policies and don't put on information that is speculative. But, no sweat, kay? Some of your trivia were really interesting never thought about it so thanks for your good work! Also, if you're interested, you might like to join one of our projects that we have. I, myself, am the Queen (or manager) of the Anime Project. We have an interesting system of ranking and the proofreader is called the watchdog xD Get the Kuro reference? That's my fav one xD If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or one of our admins, C. Phantom or Serene. Overall, I really hope you enjoy your time here :D [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 07:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh no worries xD Noone don't expect you to get everything on the first go (although if you do, kudos to you :P) so don't worry - I'm always glad to help out :) Also for the policies, check out here :D any more questions feel free to ask me! [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 09:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Haha, I see you already met Tsumi! What's up! I'm Lau and I also wanna welcome you to Kuroshitsuji Wiki. It's seriously a lotta fun around here (just ask around) and I hope you stick around for a long time to participate :D To get started, try joining a project! I'm the King of the R&R Project by the way so feel free to join (a lil promotion here) ;) If you need help, any help at all, you can ask me or Tsumi! And the admins, too! Be sure to drop by and say hi (try to get on their good side, lol): C. Phantom and Serene. Oh and have you read the latest chapter of the Kuroshitsuji manga yet? Cuz I make blogs monthly about each new chap so be sure to voice your thoughts on the chap! Aweshum man! I'll be looking forward to you being around, Skye! You should join a project anyway (in your free times - even if it's only 1 minute - you can just edit a few stuff lol.) I get what you mean by hw (oh my god) and projects. Like I have this Spanish project due and I have to make a freakin' family tree. Grrr, you don't know how many sisters I have to live with and now I have to describe them... in a diff language?!! Haha, sorry about that lil rant there. I usually don't rant... Anyway, thanks for the efforts so far, Skye! See ya soon! Great! Great! Great!! That's wonderful that ya wanna join my project! I welcome you with open arms and I'll make sure the other members (including the watchdog) does so, too! Ya wanna add your name to here or shall I do so for you? The thing is that you have to add your name to the bottom (aka baron/baroness) so you have to move the other members up a position. As I said, I can do it for ya if your a lil confused :) Daaamn, three projects?? I swear teachers know how to perfectly kill students without getting arrested. Man, I feel sorry for you. Keep it up though! This wiki is my stress reliever so whenever you're stressed, come here. Someone will bound to make you laugh, trust me. And you're on right now! Come on chat!! Haha, yeah, I'll do it for ya! No worries. Tsk, tsk, I hate those procrastinators (btw, you spelled it right - just add the g at the end of procrastinatin and you're all good. Don't worry; I'm not such a hot speller either~). Man, annoying classmates? Where do I start. Meh, it's so annoying when they crack a stupid joke and then think it's so funny. Haha, like those Yo Mama jokes if you know them. (Btw, what country do you live in if you don't mind me asking.) Hahah, it feels good to rant, eh? Ohhh, so no wonder you weren't on :( Yep, definitely join when you see us on. We always crack up somehow lol. Btw, what Kuroshitsuji character do you go all fangirly around, haha, cuz Sebastian and Undertaker are taken. (So is Ran-Mao~) Hey there!! Haha hey there! Welcome to Kuroshitsuji wiki! I'm Buddy and of course the one you mentioned in your profile!! (as long as you're not stealing him, then that's okay :D) Ahaha the people you listed there in your fav characters are aweshum!! (No offense, but I really hate Ronald so feel free to keep him) ''' Wow you've got 50 badge points in one day!! (it took me about 3 days to get one at first xD) and I saw some of your edits too and they are great ^_^ Like what Tsumi and Lau said up there ↑↑↑ you should join a project if you're interested in editing regularly here. I'm the viscountess of the R&R project cos I don't really bother to be a queen although there's also other projects you can join if you hate referencing (meh if you join I'll get a promotion :D) Haha I see that you're a calm fan, but you hate immature crazy fangirl xD Don't hate me, but I'm an immature 'bloody '''fangirl so that's different from the immature crazy fangirl, right? :D Haha I'm glad you decided to join :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy]] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha so you're curious!! Well, the stuff like queen dutchess blah blah blah are like the steps in career; meaning that if you help the project a lot, you'll get a promotion. You can also get a promotion if someone joins in. You can also join multiple projects, but I stick with one because I'm lazy~ :D and for the stuff you have to do, it depends on the project. There's a to do list saying what to do on each project so that's what you should do ^_^ In every project, there's a watchdog to check and see whether the thing you've done is completed or not. (to get the watchdog to check, you can put it in the talk page of the project or on the 'check for completion' section of the project. The completed stuff will be in the completed section. So that's what you have to do. Feel free to join anyone you like :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 04:26, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Post a message on Lau's talk page. Tell him you wanna join :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question Hey :D so''' you might've know what references''' is already so I'm just gonna explain about the footnotes ^_^ Do you see when sometimes the same references are used multiple times? To make it easier than to retype the whole ref stuff in again, we use footnotes which is basically naming the ref and putting 'it as one footnote. ' I hope that helps cuz I suck at explaining :P [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 09:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Hey and thanks for welcoming me, Skye. I will join a project (I will ask to join all four LOL.) I have met Buddy and her husband? Undertaker. So who is taking Sebastian and Ronald? Don't worry about it though, Ciel is my favorite character (though I don't plan on marrying him or anything). It's guarantee :) I have this thing with correcting people but don't feel inferior or anything when I do. Thanks for the heads up by the way and I'll certainly enjoy it here. Rin Chau 22:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) So... So I was over at Rin's talk page and I realized that you love Ronald! Coolio! I'll make sure to warn future new users about fangirling over Ronald. So now I know the couples are: *Tsumi & Sebastian *Buddy & Undertaker *Niji & Grell *Rin & Ciel *Skye & Ronald!! :D *Me & Ran-Mao~ Haha :D Edit: Whoops I meant Buddy & Undertaker! (Hopefully Tsumi doesn't see this. We do not speak of this, Skye lol.) Ah, I added ya! Sorry! Brainfart moment xD Noooo, don't tell Tsumi!! I'm already being chased after by Sebby and Ran-Mao. (Long story, go here and place your bet). Thanks for the reminder, Skye~ It's fixed now :D Hahah, Lau beats Lau xD I also like the Serene getting rich by selling popcorn to the spectators lol. Noooo, Skye, help me instead. Help me fight against Sebby and Ran-Mao and Lau :D H-Hey, don't walk away, Skye... help me! Damn, I'll have to start recruiting members to help me fight against them! I like your avatar btw. Aww, noo! I also got rejected by one of the admins here :( Again with the 'good luck'. You'll understand when you scroll to the bottom of my talk page and read Re:Help. Ooh, I read a bit of Pandora Hearts. It's interesting but then I forgot about it for a long time :( Buddy is another fan of Pandora Hearts btw. She likes Break, one of her backup hubbies. Haha, no worries about explaining, I get ya. Newest Member & Congrats We have a new member joining the R&R Project! She is Rin and it'd be great if you welcome her to the project! (Btw, you can do so here.) And congrats Skye! You are promoted to the countess of the project. (You'd have as much power as Ciel Phantomhive at this level.) Ok, cool! Thanks, Skye! And your sig looks aweshum so don't worry too much. :D Ooh that's interesting! Does that mean that you have been part of wikia for at least 5 years? Oh I get ya. Surprisingly I also know what Gaia is. One of my sis used to play it a lot. Even she stopped playing it a long time ago lol. Was it boring? I like your colors for your sig. Red and black :) And thanks for welcoming Rin :D Our Final New Member Say hi to our final new member: Baroness Kit-Kat here please! I gotta admit, it's gotta be my charm that attracted her to this project that's what~ STAY THERE~! STAY RIGHT THERE FOR 15 MINS!!! I'M GETTING HOME NOW!! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 08:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Skype~ Haha the Skype was hilarious xD xD xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 01:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Skype~ Haha the Skype was hilarious xD xD xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 01:46, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Btw get on chat!!! >.< [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 04:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) That pic~ Omg thanks soooo much Skye~! That pic is so sweet :3 I love it :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 09:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Btw get on skype :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 09:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Aww :/ I hope that problem's fixed very soon :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey.I realise Im walking multiple death rows.Williammis my only choice of a fiance' now.Anyway I started a Ronald Knox Fan Club.Im vice president and either you or nana is the oresident.Anyway,thanks for the welcome.I need a proper teaching of editting.Do you mind showing me a few things.Plz consider. Soncerely, Chanim Michaelis Hi! I dunno what happened to my message before.. Anyway, your 13? Lololol. So young xD sure it's ok if you can't do the fohawk. I dont mind at all! Yeah do like Lau's hair :D RE: Go here Lolololol xD xD xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 12:02, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Valentine Hey Skye! I know you probably don't know this yet but me and Anjell are setting up something special for Valentine's here. It's where we set up ppl together randomly. I hope you join! xD Hey what happened to you on chat? Dx Hi Hello! I'm Demogina Fate, but call me Dena. You know, you're one of the first 10 people I'm meeting first! =) I'm just new...so I'm meeting new people...so...Nice to meet you! Hello! Hello there Skye! I met you today in chat and it was very nice meeting you! So...I just wanted to say hi! =D Fedosia 03:27, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Waah nooo Sorryyyyyy DX DX DX Didn't see what you typed - I was too busy reading DX *huggles Skye* Sweet dreams :) See ya tomorrow! 09:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat ;D Get on chat Skye, I'm lonely. ~Melissa Trancy Ello Skye! Ello Skye! Remember we met in chat today? Well, I just jumped in to say hi and that it's been very nice to meet ya, and I hope that you had the same experience! :D Anyway, see ya! Catnip Severueassa 03:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Secret Santa You can find your present here. You can try and guess who it made it here. Good luck! =D SereneChaos 16:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat You left chat!!! T^T 07:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG!!! I'm so sorry Skye!!! I was in the shower then and I dont know how but my chat must have automatically made me come on again DX I'm so sorry!!!! ;_; 07:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) hello ^^ (i just wanta to to say hi lol)Emily Boyer 01:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thehawkseye98, You are very good at drawing, but maybe you need to work on the faces a little... Kelt Sutcliff 20:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Woah... 0.0 I'm not sure that's really cool or creepy. 0.0 Hmm... I'll go with cool. THAT'S SO AWESOME! *[]* SereneChaos 01:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) IKR I thought it was hella aweshum, too! lmao Serene you used the *[]* face xD xD xD Get on chat! Re:Chat Lmao its ok XD Tablet It's called G-Pen F350 Yoohoo! get on chat Skye! Oh crap I forgot! xD Don't. Tell. Whirly. I don't want your homie to kill me when she comes back lol. xD xD xD TANGAAAA!! TANGAAA~ TANGA TANGA TANGA! (I win as always of course xD). What happened to you on chat? But I can multi-task, don't worry. Go on chat, ok? Heya! Sorry cant get on chat, I'm doing work on my own laptop which doesnt let chat function x_x I'll try get on asap! 06:15, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Early Birthday!! Awwww thanks Skye! The pic is so damn aweshum! XD You're the best~ Chat :D Chat's not being very nice so I'm not sure whether the message I sent is really sent so I'm here to say that I gotta go. It's lunch time :P I'll come back in a few hours! See ya later!! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 05:51, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Drocell Don't worry, it's fine. =) SereneChaos 01:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry that I disappeared again. I had a major internet problem and now I'm on my own laptop where there's still internet connection but I can't get back on chat Dx 05:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) So it's just you still? Nobody came on here or Skype? 06:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC) xD Im here!!! But Kuro Wiki chat hates me, im on gmail right now though. Dx Sorry... -_- I was going to go on g mail, but as soon as i got in bed to pretend i was sleeping... xD I actually slept. Then i woke up at 11:00 AM xP xD Yeah im on. :P It says you are not though. Chat Why did you disappear from chat? I ish wondering the same thing. 03:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Not bothered to make a new section lol. And it's ok everyone has these moments XD don't worry about it~ 05:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry can't get on skype DDDX im on my own laptop. I'm doing my work DX i'll try finish it as soon as possible!! 06:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Ahhaha lol! XD 06:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I can't get on Gmail chat I'm on the iPad. Official Return Soon Thread Hey, Skye! We miss having you at this wiki! Hopefully, your laptop can stop being such a _____ so that you can come back. Return soon, Skye! :Oh, this topic has come quite convenient! I was just about to say that I think I can vouch for everyone when I say that we all want you back on this wiki... I mean, gmail is "okay", but c'mon, it's nice to talk to have you here as well, because it feels more like home, if that makes sense. So... basically it's be nice to have you around again! :D User:Lego lord/sig I was wondering where you were! Computer problems stink. Hope it gets fixed soon! =D SereneChaos 02:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi There! ^^ WB and Hi Miss Skye. :D just dropping by to greet you. :D wanna make friends on this wiki. hope i could catch up with all of u on chat :D me is here. Pica 08:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Ohai XP. It's very nice to meet you, hawkey (can i call u that?) -- BlackButlerfoeva123 Birthday! Oh, I did have a happy birthday, Skye!! Had a great one too, (and still am, haha) at that! :D ~Lego Re: Dude! x) I just saw this... now xD So I guess it's too late~ But at least you're on chat. Hey~! Sorry about yesterday, my internet went down. xP Your family? On your "My Family! <3" section of your user page, you sort of left me out of it, and I know you said that I could add myself somewhere, but I don't know what I should be added as...? xD I just know you'd be on my list too, somewhere. We'll just have to make arrangements here. So I was thinking, brother and sister, or something? xD All your choice. ~Lego :Yeah, I was thinking of arranging it to that! Though I wasn't sure you'd think the same, so I guess it was best to ask of you. xD But yeahhh, thanks! Oh and by the way, where are you anyways? You should come around soon! R&R Project :D Re: hey Get on gmail? Re: hey dude . x) Haha, I'll check it soon, I'll check it soon. Can't slack off as a second in command, eh~ Hey can I check it out tmmr? I'm on my iPad now and it's harder to read and reply. Unless ya wanna get on chat now and copy and paste... But if not, then nahhh I can slack off for one more day xD But Skyeeeeee I'm too lazy to download the app and Skype... Chat instead! Oh and btw :DD Aww I'm too lazy to Skype. Get on chat instead! What are you talking about? I already responded to your gmail hours ago. Did you check yours recently? XD :O The uno time that I am on skype, you ain't on!! (xD) I would text you, but my phone is so far away... So I'll just hafta wait until you come on, haha. Skye! I miss talking to my imouto-chan. Sorry I haven't texted in a while! It's 'cuz my phone's broken. A fight broke out between me and my friend and I accidentally threw my phone. It missed his face and hit the wall so it splat into pieces, lol. Not pieces, just the screen was cracked so we hafta get it fixed. I can tell ya the rest on Skype or something 'cuz now my iPad works again~ (I've been having a lotta electronic probs.) Skye I'm not used to calling you by your wiki nickname no more, haha. So for now I'll just call you shrimp. Yo, shrimp, you're almost at 1,000 edits. Dude, keep it up. Come back to the wiki for the aweshum Lau. Ohhh, so that's how the nickname shrimp came to be! I guessed I named you that on November 8th, ahaha.